


Conversation: Air Raid, Fireflight and Ironhide

by dragonofdispair



Series: Roads [24]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should be careful what you say… and to whom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation: Air Raid, Fireflight and Ironhide

Fireflight and Air Raid had no sooner transformed and landed, than Air Raid had insulted someone. Prime of all 'bots. And he was still running his vocalizer, despite Fireflight's efforts to get him to Shut The Frag Up!

He glanced at the other 'bots. The yellow mini-bot was staring at his brother is horrified fascination. The black cannon-toter was looking more and more livid with every syllable -- he probably would have started shooting already if Prime didn't have a restraining hand on him. And Prime looked amused.

That was the source of the vague uneasiness curling into Fireflight's processor. No commanding officer they'd served with had ever been amused at Air Raid's attitude. There was no reason to think the supreme commander of the Autobots should be any different. It usually got him thrown in the brig. Or shot -- like the big black mech clearly wanted.

"... glitched to send a recall to slagging rock hea-aaaaahhh!!"

That take off and transformation was fast even for Air Raid. Fireflight glanced around again -- Prime was still amused and the black mech was starting to mirror that -- then took off after his brother, transforming when he was high enough.

" -at the fragging Pit is the thing?" Air Raid was yelling, without even bothering to broadcast.

Fireflight swooped closer trying to see what was there. It wasn't easy to see the thing clinging to the F-35's wing past the rolls and turns he was doing to try and dislodge the thing, but...he could just make out the shape of some sort of arthropod shaped mechanism with two big claw-cannons. "It looks like a Decepticon creature drone," he broadcasted over a radio channel.

Air Raid switched to the same radio frequency. "I don't care -- just get it the frag off of me!"

"How the frag do you suppose I do that, slagsucker? Shoot it?"

"No! You're enough a menace in the air without aiming for me!"

"Then how?"

"Fraggitall! I don't slagging know, you little glitch! Pit spawned little glitch! Soon as I get you off my slagging wing I'm going to vaporize ever glitching piece of you! Slowly!"

"Oh yeah -- 'cause that's incentive for it to behave."

"Mute it, glitching slag heap!"

Sideswipe, Fireflight thought would likely be proud to hear the heights of invective Air Raid reached (In fact, Fireflight was impressed. He wondered if some of those were threats were physically possible. And just how did Air Raid intend to carry them all out on the same mechanism -- several would completely destroy the transformer in question. Idly he checked to make sure he was recording Air Raid's rant. He'd want to memorize a few of those for future use and if the other Aerialbots ever showed up they'd be interested. Silverbolt especially would be interested in what Air Raid was broadcasting over and open channel with Prime listening -- maybe he should start thinking blackmail...) in the breem before the black mech's voice broke in over the radio channel. "Come down and apologise ta Prime and he'll leave you alone."

"WHAT!?"

"You two slaggers heard me."

When it became clear that Air Raid's only answer was going to be more swearing, Fireflight answered instead. "With all due respect, Sir, that's a Decepticon drone."

"Critter thinks he belongs ta Optimus. Come down and apologize and he'll let go."

"Not before the slagging stars explode and the universe dies in glitching plasma fire!" Fireflight winced. Air Raid really needed a few filtering programs between his CPU and his vocalizer.

"Suit yourself. You'll run out of fuel eventually. Just remember that if you hurt Scorponok, Prime'll be fragged good." Click!

"Like I care if glitching Prime is fragged off for dinging his glitching, Pit-spawned pet!"

"Air Raid, will you Shut The Frag Up!?"

"No, you virus-infested bi-plane!"

This was going to be a long flight. At least he wasn't using as much fuel as his brother. And since he wasn't busy trying to shake a Decepticon drone that apparently thought it belonged to the Autobots' Prime (He wondered how that could have happened. There had been cases of mechs switching sides, but he'd never heard of a drone doing so before. He hadn't thought it was possible.) off of his wing, he could enjoy the scenery. Even if it was passing under him at something above the speed of sound in this atmosphere. He'd never been on a planet that had so much variation on it's surface. Look, the sandy area where they'd met Prime had already given way to an area covered in tall organic constructs. Maybe he should pull up...

 

fini


End file.
